


Cause & Effect

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Angry Castiel, Angst, Caring Castiel, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Deliberate Harm Of Omega, Drama, Drugged Dean, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel, Scared Dean, Scarred Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Slavery, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Times of slavery, True Love, True Mates, Underage Gabriel, Underage Sam Winchester, Upset Sam, mentions of physical abuse, omega slavery, slavery is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: His body was marred horrifically by long sharp claws belonging to alphas in his family. His body frail and weakened. His soulmate mark burnt beyond recognition. His freedom snatched. His heart shredded. His soul worn out.Dean was an omega born into privilege, however, his life wasn’t a luxurious one. Because of his lower wolf status, he had been forced into family servitude, constant ridicule and torture. His hopes of finding his true mate was dashed by the disfiguration of his soulmate mark. He lived under lock and key in the Winchester mansion- never to intermingle with the perfect omegas out there. Then, the worst happened- he was sold.Castiel Novak was an alpha who despised the slavery business his family ran. Nevertheless, he was brought up to learn the business, be part of the business and collect the dirty money they got out of the business. One day, Castiel Novak gets a call from one of the most prominent wolf families out there- The Winchester’s. All to pick up a drugged up omega who was to be sold.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 48
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn’t help but add another soulmate mark fic. This one is a much more darker one. Please heed warnings and do not read if triggered easily.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🙂

Honestly, being dressed up in a suit and tie, just to pick up an omega who was sold to them as a potential candidate for their slavery business, made him feel dirty and disgusted. 30 years he’s been a part of this Novak family; 20 years learning and participating in this slavery business. 

Castiel thought of leaving, many times. However, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to leave his 16 year old omega brother, Gabriel, behind. Legally, he had no authority over Gabe. So, he was waiting for his little brother to turn 18 and then he was taking his brother and hitting the road. He wasn’t going to linger here any longer.

And when he and Gabe are settled somewhere, he would finally get to fighting for the release of slaves and the abolishing of these slavery businesses. The horrors he had seen happening to these slaves who were sold off to alphas, was something that would be etched into his memory forever. 

The alphas or families these slaves were sold off to, were crude and practically dragged these omegas away, kicking and screaming, by the hairs on their heads. Once or twice, he tried to intervene but got slapped around by his bigger alpha brother, Michael. In all honesty, he had no power over his big brother or other family members- he was the lesser alpha.

_Who knows what happened to those omegas?_

“Hey boss. Ready to go get us an omega slut?”

Castiel instantly felt his blood boil. He hooked Raphael by the lapels of his jacket, growling, “Don't you ever speak of an omega in that manner again, runt! Show some respect!” He shoved the alpha away.

Raphael smoothed out the lapels of his jacket. He really didn’t care much for Castiel’s warnings, snipping out, “That’s what these omegas become when sold off, Castiel. Sluts for them alphas. Sex slaves. Might as well call them as they are!”

Castiel resisted the urge to punch the other alpha. The thought of spending another second with this incompetent, asshole of an alpha was giving him a whiplash. He thumbed the bridge of his nose before coming to a decision, “I’m going to pick up the omega on my own!”

Raphael folded his arms along his chest, “You need someone to accompany you, Castiel!” He didn’t want to miss the best part of the job- _dragging an omega bitch and throwing the slut into the back of their holding carriage._ Being able to manhandle an omega made him feel strong.

Castiel scowled at the man, “You are not accompanying me, Raphael. You may not respect me, but in the end of the day, I’m in charge. You disobey me, I will get you flogged and then fired”.

If there was one thing Raphael feared- it was losing this amazing job. He responded grumpily, “Fine!” With that he stomped away in the opposite direction.

Castiel gathered himself and headed on out the house. _Time to go get him an omega._

**  
Dean’s head felt heavy. Everything spun violently around him. He could hear his little brother, Sammy indistinctively yelling out to whoever had supposedly drugged him. ‘ _You can’t do this, Samuel! He’s my brother! Hasn’t he suffered enough! Mom and dad wouldn’t agree to any of this if they were here!'_

Samuel grit his teeth, getting all up in his namesake/grandsons face. “I will do as I please! Your parents are dead, making me the sole guardian of you boys! You will obey me, Sam!”

“NO!” Sam struggled to fight off the two bulkier alphas that had a hold on each of his biceps. He was only 16, considerably skinny and definitely weaker than his grandfathers bodyguards. He felt tears pool in his eyes as he watched his now drugged and limp big brother being heaved up and carried in a fireman’s position. His 25 year old brother looked so small and frail- _which he usually was._ His brothers loose jeans and red checkered flannel was too big on his brothers bony body. His eyes drifted down to his brothers burn scars on the inside of his left wrist. _Where his brothers crescent shaped soulmate mark once was._ He eventually lost all his energy and collapsed onto the floor, crying and watching as the large bodyguard carried his brother away. _He cried because his brother had been through so much. He cried because this would probably be the last time he ever got to see Dean again_. He hugged himself, rocking back and forth and repeatedly sobbing out, “please don’t take my brother away from me! Please don’t take him away!”

Samuel instructed the bodyguards, “keep your eye out on Sam”. He followed behind the bodyguard that carried his useless omega grandson, Dean. _There was no room for omega weaklings in the Winchester- Campbell family._

Samuel saw a man in a suit and brown trench coat heading towards him. _He knew who this was_. Castiel Novak. The middle Novak alpha- the youngest Novak alpha. Apparently, the Novak family had an omega as the youngest child. Surprising they hadn’t sold the little trash already. _Anyway, none of his business_. He stood beside his body guard that still carried a limp, drugged Dean. He greeted the salesman, “Mr. Novak”. 

Castiel kind of felt a little off and unsteady as he neared Samuel Campbell and the very much knocked out omega perched on the shoulder of a bulky bodyguard. He wriggled his nose at the slightly sick scent in the air, but as he neared, a different scent caught his nostrils. A very pleasant one. _Cocoa butter._ His eyes scanned the area. No one else, except for Samuel, the bodyguard and the omega.

_The scent could only be coming from the omega._

Castiel responded, “Hello Mr. Campbell”. His eyes kept drifting towards the unresponsive omega. He felt his alpha stir and whine. _What the hell?_ He pushed the feeling down and asked, “Is this our omega?”

“Yes!”

Castiel itched to hold the fragile looking omega in his arms. Now that was a weird urge. His eyes then drifted to that healed burnt patch of skin on the omegas left wrist. His own wrist tingling in familiarization. _What the heck was going on here!?_ His eyes snapped over to Samuel’s, his own anger climbing in realization of what had been done to the poor omega. He grit out, “you burnt his mark off!”

“That’s none of your concern!” Samuel grit out. “Now do you want to take the omega or should I sell him to some other slave trader?”

Castiel knew he had to keep his cool, otherwise the omega would be doomed under another slave traders hands. He held in his temper and walked up to the bodyguard, “Give him to me. I’ll carry him to the vehicle”. _That’s right, he wanted to hold this omega carefully in his arms. He wasn’t sure why, but his alpha was sure damn persistent._

Samuel shrugged and abruptly said, “Do whatever you want with him! I’m done with the weak piece of shit!”

 _God help him!_ He wanted to sock one across Samuel's jaw.

Castiel felt his wrist burn pleasantly as he received the omega- carrying him bridal style. He finally caught a glimpse of the omegas lightly freckled, slightly scarred, yet still beautiful features. My God did his heart do a somersault and his alpha feel fiercely protective of this omega, making him hug the omega closer to him. That sadness also lingered within Castiel as he could feel the omegas bones through his clothes- _christ what had this beautiful omega been through?_

Castiel wondered- _what in the hell did this really mean? Or more like, what in the hell was he going to do to keep this beautiful omega safe?_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! 🙂

_Apple trees. Green apples. Red apples._ There were apples covering the grassy ground, as far as the eye could see. Ready to be picked up and put into baskets. Dean stood in the middle of the massive gorgeous fields, the blue skies were cloudless and the sun was just rising- its golden rays gracing those beautiful sweet apples. 

Dean felt happy here. He didn’t want to leave this beautiful place. He wanted to smell apples every single day and night. There was no pain here. There was no abuse here. There was no crying here. He wished Sammy could see this. _Where was Sammy?_

Then, just like that, everything changed. Everything darkened around him. The blue skies brought out angry grey clouds. The sun sunk into the depths of the earth. The apples turned moldy. He was in a frantic state, eyes roaming here and there. Looking, searching, for his little brother, Sammy. He called out, ‘ _Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!’_

Then, Dean heard a foreign gravelly voice, soothingly calling out, ' _Dean. Dean. Dean. You need to wake up. Dean. Please wake up'._

And just like that, everything faded into darkness. Next he was gasping and opening his eyes. He groaned as the light suddenly entered his pupils- pinching his eyelids shut in uncomfortableness. He couldn’t help but hear the rumble of a car engine and feel its vibrations travel through his body. _Where was he?_ Then, he smelled it. Apples. _Like those in his amazing dream._

Dean eyes flew open. He wished he hadn’t sat up so fast as his world started spinning and he felt like heaving all his contents onto the floor of the car. His stomach cramped and he gripped it tight, groaning. He didn’t hear the rumble nor feel the vibrations of the car anymore. It had come to a slow halt. Then he heard that same foreign gravelly voice, “Dean. Tell me what’s wrong. Should I take you to the hospital?”

Automatically, his eyes flew open, sitting upright despite all his pain and blurting out to the dark haired stranger who was sitting up front on the drivers seat, “NO! I’M OK! DON’T TAKE ME THERE, PLEASE!”

Castiel’s heart hurt to see the unmistakable fear in the omegas dull green eyes. He itched to ask ‘ _why was the omega afraid to go to the hospital_ ’ but, maybe later. He was conflicted whether to reach out and rest a hand on the omegas trembling hands or not. He settled for just sticking to his boundaries and soothingly saying, “It’s ok, Dean. I won’t take you to the hospital, if you don’t want. But on one condition only”.

Dean was busy remembering every inch of skin that made up the unknown alphas face. His heart was in his throat. He feared for his life, with this very handsome, blue eyed slaver, that smelled of apples. He knew he would only survive if he adhered to the alphas commands and requests. He timidly asked, “what condition?”

“That my personal physician gives you a once over, just to make sure that you’re sound”.

Dean couldn’t help but lower his gaze to the floor of the car, hugging himself tighter as he felt a sudden chill run through his entire being. He flatly stated, “So that I’m sound enough to be sold as a sex slave. No one wants to fuck a beat down omega”.

Castiel held in his gasp. His heart aching harder- if that were possible. In this instant he knew that he wanted to make it his life’s mission to keep this traumatized, broken omega, happy and continuously smiling. So, without much thought, he promised, “I will not let anyone harm you, Dean. You are mine and as my omega, I will respect all that you do. I will respect your choices. I will keep you by my side and make you my prince, so to speak”. He was surprised at the determination and emotion in his own voice. No one would dispute his decision back at home, if he has chosen an omega slave to be his mate. After all, that’s what a few of his relatives have done over the past century, if they found an omega appealed to them. _Though, those relatives weren’t as nice as he._

Dean honestly felt like he was looking at the alpha before him much more clearly. Though, he was still skeptical and weary. Many alphas, that he’s come across, were very cruel. One thing that had him considering was the fact that instead of being dumped at the back of a holding unit in a van, he was sitting quite comfortably at the back seat of a twin cab. This alpha could have bound him in ropes or chains before driving him off to be sold. This alpha could had strangled him, punched him, kicked him, if he so much as looked at him and uttered a word. But, this alpha didn’t. _Why?_ Then those words. _Respect you. Respect your choices. Make you my prince._ These words made him feel like he was being acknowledged and seen for who he was. _A delicate omega._ He swallowed the lump in his throat, “Why me? I’m not special”.

Castiel’s heart squeezed at the realization that this omega had probably been meant to feel ‘ _not special’_ by those that he lived under. Again, that enraged feeling of wanting to beat that ‘ _no good alpha’,_ Samuel Campbell, to a pulp bubbled within him. Maybe one day, he would dish out some just punishments. As for now, until Gabe turned 18, he needed to lay low. This omega, Dean, was a precious jewel. He knew from the instant he smelled that alluring scent trailing off the omega. He smiled lightly, his eyes not leaving the omega’s slightly curious green ones, as he spoke, “you carry my favorite scent, Dean. One that my late mother, Leanna Novak, carried. Trust me, you are special to me”.

Dean, for the first time in his life, felt his heart flutter for an alpha. _This was unusually pleasant._ The only person who ever made him feel pleasant in his previous dark atmosphere, was his little brother, Sammy. Always with his jokes and tender loving care. He pulled himself out of the heart wrenching thoughts of his baby brother, giving in to his curiosity. “What do I smell like to you, alpha?”

Castiel’s smile only grew wider, “You smell like cocoa butter, Dean. So soothing, so heavenly and so calming to the soul”. He loved the way the omega started blushing and smiling shyly. My God, this omega had two dimples just to both corners of his top lip. _Beautiful. Exquisite._

“You smell like apples to me, alpha. Like apples from freshly baked apple pies. My favorite food, ever”. Dean felt this weird fluttering sensation in his tummy. His omega wolf suddenly desperate to know this special alphas name. He gnawed at his bottom lip, pinching at a strand of loose cotton on his faded blue jeans. He asked in a barely audible voice, “what’s your name, alpha?”

Castiel’s alpha purred in complete happiness. He smelled like apples to his precious omega- whom he was absolutely certain was his true mate now. It all comes down to the scent. If it’s their favorite scent on an alpha, if there is an instant connection, then there’s a possible soul bond. Marks are not needed, as the soul of the wolves have decided their better halves. He happily responded, “My name is Castiel Novak”.

Dean smiled at finally finding out his possible mates name. All he could do was shyly utter, “Cas”.

Castiel felt pleasant tingles through his entire being. He nodded, “I love that nickname, Dean. Thank you”.

Dean beamed, feeling his cheek muscles hurt. _It has been so long since he’s smiled like this_. However, he still dreaded what was to come, so he asked, “Will you take care of me, Cas?”

Castiel knew where Dean was coming from. They were going to return back to the Novak manor. The omega probably thought the worst. _It was only normal._ He decided he was going to keep Dean as close to him as possible- no one would dare hurt Dean if the omega carried his scent. A scent bond would already be present between he and Dean. He replied, “You will live with me, Dean. I will keep an eye on you and fulfill your wishes anytime. I will also make it known to my family that you are my omega and that someday, when you’re ready, we will officially seal our bond with a mating bite. Is this ok with you?”

For the first time ever, Dean reached out to touch an alpha. He rested his skeletal like hand atop his alphas hand, “Yes alpha. This is ok with me”. Something told him to trust in Castiel Novak. _His true mate. His alpha._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel helped support Dean as he tried to put one foot in front of the other.

The omega was weak in the legs and still a little drowsy. Cas could feel that though Dean looked thin as a twig; he was still heavy. Heavy bones probably? The alpha also realized that if the omega didn’t hunch, out of weakness, he would stand tall at 6’1”. 

Now thats taller than Cas 6’0” height.

Castiel was completely concentrated on helping his omega into the Novak’s lavish mansion, that he forgot about the welcome party that was awaiting their arrival. A welcome party that contained two muscular, mean looking alpha guards and his big brother, Michael. Usually, they would abruptly secure the omega slave and drag him/her kicking and screaming into the cold, filthy, caged cells- located in the basements. That would usually be the omegas place of lodging until they died- after being used up thoroughly, of course.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the pair that were approaching. What in the hell was Castiel doing, supporting a frail omega like that? He barked, “Castiel! Why are you being so….kind…to this omega? He is a slave of the Novak mansion and should be treated as such!” He sniffed the air, his eyes widening as he caught the unmistakable alpha scent of his brother all over this omega. Oh, so Castiel already had some fun with this omega? He smirked, “Did you drill him, before bringing him over, Castiel? Wanted to have some alone time before we alphas took our turns, hmm?”

Castiel stopped in his tracks, a few meters away from Michael. His omega was trembling with fear in his arms, silent sobs could be heard. He was disgusted, fuming and enraged by Michael’s sick assumptions. It just went to show that Michael didn’t know him very well. He shot his brother a piercing icy look, “First of all, Michael, I do not bed an omega against his/her will, no matter what their standing is in society. Secondly, THIS omega carries my scent, because the miracle of a true mates bond has been activated between us. Our alpha and omega wolves have made that rare connection, thus, we have scent bonded. This omega is mine!”

Michael had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor and looking like a complete loon in front of his staff. He had to collect himself quickly, gritting out in disappointment, “So! What does this mean, Castiel?” Damnit, he had just wasted Novak money on this omega. It was too late now!

“It means that my omega, Dean Winchester, deserves to be with his alpha. ME! And in accordance to wolf laws, no omega who has formed a true mate bond with its alpha, can ever be treated or sold as a slave nor must he be harmed in any way by any wolf in the household, and also, outside the household. There are great penalties for this!” Castiel knew that Michael couldn’t do anything now- if there’s one thing he was thankful for- it was the laws in place to protect omega mates. Castiel felt so satisfied at this moment, knowing he had just won one over Michael. He ordered, “Now move out of my way Michael. My omega and I will be going off to my room”.

Michael huffed and stepped to the side, “fine little brother!” The alpha then added with a sneer, “Before you go though, I need to know when you’re going to deliver the bite mark!?” Michael knew that the longer the omega went without a bite mark, the more vulnerable it will become. He was hoping for a loss on Castiel’s side.

Castiel knew what Michael was playing at. Without a bite mark, over a prolonged period of time, Dean could become vulnerable. He briefly met his omegas green curious eyes, instantly hearing Dean telepathically reach out to him, saying, “In a month”.

Castiel smiled at his omega, nodding and replying telepathically back to Dean. “Very well, my omega”.

Castiel held his head up high, eyes not stirring from his brothers, “My omega and I have decided that the bite will be delivered in a months time”. He and his omega began to walk past his brother and his goons. Castiel commented, “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I have to get my omega into a warm bath and some comfortable clothes”. 

Michael sighed. There was really nothing he could do about this situation. His little brother was stepping up to his game. “Fine!” He then signaled the two bodyguards, “Come with me. I have to go pick up another omega from the market slave ring!”

As they walked on, Dean couldn’t stop staring at the side of his alphas face. He murmured, “you saved me, alpha”.

Castiel spared a glance at his beautiful omega, “I told you Dean. You will be safe with me. I, as your alpha, will never let anything happen to you. I promise”. The alpha stopped by the kitchen arched open doorway and called out, “Mazy!”

A stout women in a cooking apron came walking out with enthusiasm. Her face lit up when she spotted Castiel. Her eyes drifted over the frail omega and her heart dropped, “oh must we feed you a lot, sweetness!” She asked, “How May I help you, Master Castiel?”

Castiel always liked Mazy. She was the most heartwarming and caring person he knew in the mansion. She was so motherly and kind. He answered, “Can you set up a warm meal, along with a whole tray of freshly baked apple pie, and have it sent up to my room please”.

Mazy smiled happily. “Will do Master Castiel!” She had a skip in her step as she returned back to the kitchen. She was always happy to feed people.

Castiel uttered, “Come on my omega. Let’s get you settled”.

**

Gabriel heard about Castiel’s omega and he was really excited to meet him. He was so happy that his big brother had found his better half. He rapped his knuckles on Castiel’s bedroom door. He was almost hoping in excitement. He immediately jumped into Castiel’s arms, “Hi, big bro!”

Castiel chuckled, hugging his little brother back. “Hey Gabe. You miss me?”

Gabe fell out of the hug. He tried standing on his tippy toes and peering over his brother’s shoulder, while commenting, “Of course I missed you heaps!”

Castiel suspected what Gabe was here for. Apparently, news always spread fast in the Novak mansion. He lightly touched his brother’s chest, sighing, “Gabe, now isn’t exactly the right time to meet my omega. He is resting now, plus, too much attention will overwhelm him”.

Gabe’s shoulders slumped. “Ok Cassie”. 

Castiel pulled his baby brother into a hug, rubbing circles into the Novak omegas back. “I promise you will meet him when he is ready”.

Gabriel smiled into his big brother’s shoulder. He loved Castiel’s warm hugs. It always felt trusting and comforting. He hummed, “ok big brother”.

Gabe looked forward to meeting Castiel’s omega. He felt in his heart that his big brother’s omega and he would be great friends.

**The End Of First Part Of Series...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that you must be thinking that there is so much more to the fic I can add, and you are right. However, so far, this is how far I can add, as I am facing a writers block. 
> 
> Anyway, this is not the ending. I’ll need to get back to writing about how Dean does while in the Novak mansion, plus the growing relationship he will have with Gabe. Not forgetting Sam/Gabe relationship development. Just know that Dean is currently safe with his alpha, Castiel. 
> 
> So, when I get back into the groove, I will write a second part. I hope you understand. 
> 
> I’d still like to thank all my readers as you have been nothing but amazing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final chapter...


End file.
